


A Little Less Lonely

by looney gloomy hobbit (Stardustandbacon)



Series: trying to write in quarantine [3]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, caring for your friends, i swear this is actually 100 words, thats what word says anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustandbacon/pseuds/looney%20gloomy%20hobbit
Summary: A moment of brotherly caring late at night.
Series: trying to write in quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	A Little Less Lonely

“Newkirk?”

“Huh? Wha – oh, blimey, Carter, it’s you.” 

“I can’t sleep. I’m cold.”

Newkirk was groggy and annoyed. “You’re from North bloody Dakota, ‘ow are you cold?”

Carter, standing on his bunk and holding onto Newkirk’s, shrugged. “I just...am.”

Newkirk scowled, about to give the young sergeant a good telling-off, when the light from the guard tower momentarily illuminated Carter’s face. His expression betrayed the truth: Carter looked sad and lonely, rather than cold.

Softening considerably, Newkirk gave in. “Alright, Andrew. You can sit up here with me.”

“Oh, boy! Thanks, pal.”

“Shh. Just don’t wake the whole ruddy barracks.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think three fics in one year is a new record for me...  
> find me on [tumblr](http://lunarhobbits.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
